


Yolanda Buenaventura (Violet flower of good fortune)

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [21]
Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: 4x10 lovin that cali livestyle!!, 4x12 What Time Is It Right Now, 4x3 Hooray! Todd Episode!, Ace writer, Asexual Awareness Week, Canon Asexual Character, F/M, Gen, clown dentist, i need to write those so many times they need to be a separate tag, the title is very dull but i love her name and its meaning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Yolanda Buenaventura is a busy ace (in both senses of the word) businesswoman who has little interest in nonsense.





	Yolanda Buenaventura (Violet flower of good fortune)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> Written (late) for Asexual Awareness Week 2017 Fandom Challenge Day 2 Asexual characters in film and television

Yolanda likes being at the bar the best when there is an ace meet-up. Dealing with possible relationship negotiations is so much easier when people are on the same starting point. She is a very busy businesswoman and doesn’t have time for much of a social life, so dealing with non-ace people hitting on her is nothing something she likes to do.

She’s been going to ace meet-ups for years now. She pretty much knows most of the people there, although occasionally newbies also make their way to these things. It usually takes Yolanda some time to warm up to people. Her approach in both her professional and personal (romantic and platonic alike) lives is very much devoid of nonsense. Usually she likes to just drink in peace, and contribute when something interesting comes up.

This meeting seems to be turning out to be the same old same old, and there is nothing wrong with that. But then a newbie, Todd Chavez, arrives. Yolanda can always tell when people are ‘new’. Todd is very eager to add ‘I’m an asexual’ when he introduces himself, even though that is implied. Of course, asexual is not the only label under the umbrella, not to mention the romantic orientations, but Todd is also quick to note that it’s his first time at an ace meet-up, so it’s clear that he is probably still exploring his identities and labels. She does find his enthusiasm to be almost charming. They don’t end up interacting during that meeting, and Yolanda ends up missing some of the next ones, so for now, Todd is just another ace to Yolanda.

***  
Their official first meeting is through Yolanda’s job at Better Business Borough. She is not pleased about Todd's comment about her name and it's lacking comedic abilities. She is happy she is a Yolanda and not a Betty. The enthusiasm Yolanda saw in Todd at the ace meet-up is very clearly not an act, because he is still very much defending his venture of clown dentists. Clearly Todd has missed a few significant horror movies featuring both clowns and dentists, although there has not been one about a clown dentist to Yolanda's knowledge. Nevertheless, it is a really terrible idea. It really is not one the Better Business Borough can advocate for.

She does like Todd, so she is willing to give him another chance to save his business. Even though she knows it would be very difficult. Making clown dentists entertaining is a tough order, but it is even tougher with Yolanda on your case. Because even Paul Rudd failed to make himself charming to her. 

And so does Todd and his clown dentists. The show is a mess and exemplifies all the reasons clowns are terrible, while adding the horror of going to the dentist. Truly a majestic failure. After dissolving the business, she goes home happy for a job well done. The world needs to be spared from clown dentists.

*** 

When Todd calls her again, Yolanda is not sure what exactly to expect. They shouldn't have any business dealings now that Todd's clown dentist venture is dead. She is dismayed to realize she might have made a mistake, or at least, she could be assumed to have made a mistake. She should have done more to make sure the clown dentists stopped being a menace to society. Well, she will do something now. By partaking in Todd’s ridiculous scheme that hopefully works. 

She finds herself surprisingly amused by all the traps they make to capture the clendists (clowndists?). Running away from the zombified clendists, also reminds her of her ever present 'I should run more' thought. She does not appreciate Todd 'hmm'ing at her without telling her what he is thinking, so he does. His plan is weird, but ridiculous enough that it just might work. Run away from zombies to get into shape. It's certainly very L.A. After Todd shows his venture to be a something of a success, she is happy to accept his business as 'better'. 

Now that their business is concluded, she finds herself feeling a bit sad. She has enjoyed her time with Todd. She's a little surprised by that, but Todd's point about their complementary levels of nonsense makes sense. She finds herself wanting to spend more time with Todd. So, she tells him to give her a call some time. As friends, or whatever. It will be nice to really hang out with another ace. If something develops, fine. If it doesn't, also fine. Maybe she needs some more nonsense in her life.


End file.
